timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
XJ5
XJ5 is a robot from the Time Squad unit led by Sheila Sternwell. He is much more advanced than the Larry 3000, and is therefore his rival. He debuts in "Kubla Khan't," and appears in "Nobel Peace Surprise" and "Ex Marks the Spot." In "Kubla Khan't," the XJ5 and Sheila are called as backup when Tuddrussel is imprisoned to be executed. While Sheila gets the full understanding of what happened from Larry, XJ5 scans the prison with his x-ray vision and locates Tuddrussel in a tall tower. He prints out his report and gives it to Sheila, who heads off to rescue Tuddrussel. XJ5 gives her directions via a radio, and he mocks Larry's "relic" software while waiting for her return. When Tuddrussel tries to get his laser from Kublai Khan later on, XJ5 is told by Sheila to project a dragon hologram with sound effects to scare Kublai's men off. In "Nobel Peace Surprise," XJ5 and Sheila arrive to check in on Alfred Nobel, one of their past missions. They find out that he is still evil, and the two Time Squad teams are trapped in his mansion until Otto convinces him to change. In "Ex Marks the Spot," XJ5 helps Sheila switch Johannes Gutenberg with Joan of Arc, who was located by Tuddrussel's unit. He is ready to leave right away, and is surprised when Sheila says she will stay and have dinner with Tuddrussel. At first XJ5 doesn't believe Larry's worries, but decides to help him ruin the officers' meal to keep them apart. He is later embarrassed and calls Larry an idiot. Appearance XJ5 is a much more modern robot than Larry, which for some reason means he has a helmet. His head's design is similar to Larry's, but his body is much bulkier, giving him larger shoulders, arms, and legs. He is a gray and silver robot with light blue circles encircling his head. Personality XJ5 and Sheila have a strong working relationship, unlike Larry and Tuddrussel. XJ5 relies on Sheila's leadership and planning while she relies on his different abilities, like his x-ray vision. While Larry is very emotional, XJ5 is very calm and collected, not harboring much of a grudge against him. However, at the same time, XJ5 often show arrogant toward Larry in term of technology advancement in which he often brag to Larry about his hi-tech systems compared to Larry's antiquing robotic systems every time they meet face-to-face much to the annoyance of Larry. XJ5 hates the idea of Tuddrussel and Sheila being together, probably one of the few things he and Larry agree on. He and Larry say in "Kubla Khan't" that the two must have been idiots to think it could work. This feeling is shown again in "Ex Marks the Spot" when XJ5 agrees to help Larry ruin the meal between Sheila and Tuddrussel. Character History So far, the only known historical figures XJ5 and Sheila have dealt with are Kublai Khan, Alfred Nobel on more than one occasion, and Johannes Gutenberg. Abilities *X-Ray Vision *Radio *Projecting Holograms *Teleporting *Heat vision *Thermal scanner Trivia * He has the same name as one of XJ9's sisters from the Nicktoon, My Life as a Teenage Robot. Gallery Episode22-14.jpg|XJ5 and Sheila arrive. Episode22-15.jpg Episode22-17.jpg|XJ5 listening to Larry's report. Episode22-18.jpg|XJ5 scanning the prison. Episode22-21.jpg|XJ5 gives Sheila his notes. Episode22-30.jpg|XJ5 waiting with Larry and Otto. Episode22-31.jpg|XJ5 mocks Larry's "relic" software. Episode22-40.jpg|XJ5 and Larry finally agree on something. Episode22-42.jpg|XJ5's hologram. Episode22-44.jpg|XJ5 and Sheila about to leave. Category:Characters Category:Time Squad Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Recurring Characters